


I wonder why you're there

by Theravenqueen



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theravenqueen/pseuds/Theravenqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem about Grimmons through the seasons, some sections are specific to Grif or Simmons others are very much for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wonder why you're there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent_Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/gifts).



> The Lovely Agent_Fluff was my only beta, the only beta I need.

 

 

You're in the middle of nowhere and you wonder why you're here, then he looks at you and you know.

You're dying and being saved at the same time. When you wake you've been stripped down and put back together and they're waiting for a thank you.

They ship you out and you leave Sarge for him, he could never handle it alone. Dying together doesn't seem like a bad way to go anyway.

The team gets bad and suddenly you realize he's gone and he is the only reason you could stay. It's hard to let him walk away but you were never really the brave one.

You wish you weren't so attached to him, you could let him die and finish a mission. Instead you argue and bicker and keep each other going.

You almost lose him for good, the meta taking him from you. Your hands were together at least ,you think it's a nice last moment to have, then you're together again. You can't tell who is crying anymore

Sharing a room drives you mad , his life is annoying and his presence is so loud. You can't sleep without thinking about his heartbeat feet away.

You're both breaking mentally from the war, who knows if you'll recover. You're not the boys who wanted a real fight anymore.

It seems like years since you started in that box canyon, wondering why and when and what, you're braver now than you were before.

You're anywhere and wonder why you're there. He looks at you and you tell him what you've learned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
